Bus Stop
by Royal Dee
Summary: Love which started at the bus stop, met some road-blocks, never arrived at its destination... but rode in the sunset happily ever after. (AU Miyu/Kanata high school slice-of-life)


**Summary:** Love which started at the bus stop, met some road-blocks, never arrived at its destination... but rode in the sunset happily ever after. (whut?)

**Disclaimer:** Sad as it is to admit, I don't own anything, especially not Daa! Daa! Daa!

_Enjoy!_

.

**Bus Stop**

_**Chapter 1: First and second impressions**_

Going to school, they waited for the bus at the same stop, at the same hour. And because the tea ceremony club president and the soccer team captain were going out with each other, it wasn't a coincidence that their clubs were dismissed at the same time— and, like in the morning, they waited for the bus at the same stop, at the same hour to take them home.

However, in the six months that they'd been high school students, Miyu and Kanata had yet to exchange words with each other. They knew each other by sight—he recognized her as the girl with the long, blonde hair and startling green eyes, and she knew him as the rising star of the soccer club and her friend Christine's current apple of the eye—that they sometimes acknowledged each other with a curt nod. Occasionally, Miyu would smile at him out of politeness, but promptly avert her gaze elsewhere. Other times, on days when the rain poured, and more people flocked at the bus stop to seek shelter, and eventually ride the bus instead of walking or pedalling their bikes to their destinations, Miyu and Kanata would be squeezed together, shoulders grazing, but not once in all those times had they felt the need to strike up a conversation.

For one, the silence the comfortable like that. Second, and laughable as it was, they didn't want to shatter their first impressions of each other, which was of silent admiration for each other.

There was one thing Kanata was curious of though: Every afternoon, the girl with the long, blonde hair and startling green eyes would get off the bus one station earlier than where they boarded in the morning. _Why?_

But Kanata wouldn't ask her that, not directly. She was practically a stranger; he didn't even know her name. Even if he did, he wouldn't want to be nosy. In fact, Kanata valued his privacy and personal space, and he expected others to feel the same. It was in his cardinal rule not to ask intimate questions, unless his _friends_ volunteered information first.

(In grade school, before one of his best friends moved away to live in the USA with her family, he never knew that friend had a crush on anyone, much less who she was crushing on. At that time, matters of the heart didn't interest him, but even if it did, he would never, ever ask her.)

Even though the question was burning in his mind, constantly drilled by watching her alight the bus every afternoon even before their supposed stop, nope, he wouldn't ask.

/

One afternoon, Kanata was waiting alone in the bus stop after completing a particularly intense training regimen, when he saw the girl with the long, blonde hair with startling green eyes walking across the street in his direction. She was laughing, chatting animatedly with a friend walking beside her. It wasn't the first time he saw her with someone. At times, at school, he would round up a corner and there she was, walking along the corridor surrounded by her group of friends. And he recognized the pink-haired girl she was with now to be one of them.

But it was the first time she brought someone to their bus stop.

A moment later, his view of them was blocked by the hulking bus which stopped in front of him. He waited for the alighting passengers get off the bus before he boarded it. There were only a couple of them, as in a _couple._ The gentleman even proffered his hand in front of the lady with the heavy makeup to help her down the bus. They made a show of themselves, really. Kanata was fighting hard not to laugh.

Upon boarding the bus, and not finding the blonde girl (_abbreviated_) behind him, he requested for the bus driver to wait a while for "_there is someone else who's taking this bus home_".

Sure enough, Miyu appeared at the door of the bus, huffing and clutching at the stitch in her chest. Still breathless, she thanked the bus driver for holding out for her and her friend. When she entered the bus, Kanata saw that she was holding her friend's hand, possibly to keep her friend from collapsing on the spot. Her pink-haired friend still looked like she survived a tornado even after the blonde had recovered enough to playfully laugh at her poor friend.

Kanata who had just settled down on the only vacant seat left, decided to offer the pink-haired girl his chair. As he stood up, the pink-haired girl's eyes snapped at his direction, and she gave a loud gasp. Her hand rose to point at him— Kanata resisted the urge to look behind him and see if there was anyone else she was pointing at, but the only thing behind him was his recently vacated seat and the window, so there would obviously be no one.

He confirmed it when she cried, "Ah, it's Saionji-san!"

This made Kanata scowl—'_why is this girl so rude?_' And now, everyone on the bus was looking at them too. _Psh._

_._

Suddenly remembering where they were and what she did, Christine blushed, promptly lowered her hand, and clutched at Miyu's sleeves. _Ah, so embarrassing. _She could practically feel her face heating up, both from her over-reaction and from her nervousness of being in the same bus as Kanata Saionji himself. She also dropped her gaze, and muttered an apology loud enough for him to hear.

Beside the apologetic Christine was Miyu, growing more annoyed by the minute. She caught Saionji's reaction to her friends' outburst. In fact, his ugly scowl didn't go away. It was still there plastered across his pompous face. While Miyu understood that nobody wanted to be ogled at like that, what the hell is that glare still there for? Chris only momentarily forgot herself; she didn't mean to do that, embarrass anyone, least of all him. In fact, her friend was even more mortified at her actions than he was. Could the cold staring please stop? Her friend did not deserve this . Especially not after she sincerely apologized.

(Well, it was good thing she Chris couldn't meet his eyes- her heart won't break for that jerkface.)

Before Miyu could properly call him out, and tell him to let her friend off, the bus stopped. More people got on the bus, and Kanata Saionji vanished from their sight.

He had gotten off at the stop, four more stations away from his supposed stop.

Inside the bus, Miyu was seething. _The nerve of that guy!_

* * *

.

Whaddyaknow? A new fic, and a new chapter where there are only two speaking lines. How is it? Good, bad, ugly? Let me know! ^^

(Also un-proofread so pardon the errors in grammar. I'll read it once again and fix it up. So, tell me too if you spot awkward-sounding sentences. Thank you!)

Looks like Miyu and Kanata got off at the wrong foot. They'll patch it up, don't worry! Kanata's not really pompous, and Miyu's a little more level-headed when she cools down. And I've planned for this to be a fluffy, sweet Miyu/Kanata high school slice-of-life. Obviously it's AU.

If I can cite any inspiration for this, it's the manga Horimiya, which everyone should read!


End file.
